The present invention relates generally to an electric furnace for use in a manufactured home. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric furnace with an integral front panel.
In site-built residential homes, the furnace typically delivers conditioned air to the home by means of ductwork contained within the walls, floor, basement, and/or attic of the home. The air returns to the furnace by means of a return air ductwork. The furnace then conditions the air and delivers it back to the home. In these systems air filtration generally occurs at some point in the return air ductwork.
In contrast, manufactured homes typically do not contain return air ductwork. Instead, the air returns directly to the furnace. Typically, in homes containing an electric furnace, the furnace is installed in a closet or utility room. The closet or utility room contains a rectangular opening in one of the walls in which a grille is mounted. The return air enters the closet or utility room through this grille where it is drawn downward into the top of the furnace. The grille typically is either completely separate from the furnace or mounted on the top of the furnace. Generally, a filter is located either behind the grille or on the top of the furnace.
The furnace typically contains an A-coil, a blower, and a resistive heater. The blower pulls the air into the furnace through the top of the furnace. The A-coil is generally seated on top of the blower so that the air must pass over the A-coil before it enters the blower. The air is heated or cooled by the A-coil as the air passes over. The air then enters the blower where it is expelled out of the bottom of the furnace and returned to the home. The resistive heater is located underneath the blower. Thus, the air passes over the resistive heater as the blower pushes the air out of the bottom of the furnace.
The present invention is a manufactured home electric furnace. The furnace includes a main housing forming a first enclosure. The main housing includes a side panel. The furnace also includes a shelf in the first enclosure. The shelf includes a central opening and is spaced from the side panel. A plurality of openings extends across a portion of the side panel to allow for air to flow into the first enclosure. At least some of the openings are positioned below the shelf. The furnace further includes at least one wall to form a second enclosure in combination with the walls of the main housing. In addition, the furnace includes at least one wall to form an airflow channel in combination with adjacent walls of the housing. The airflow channel accepts air from the openings below the shelf and directs the air to the area above the second enclosure. Further, the furnace includes a heating element and an exhaust in the second enclosure. The exhaust returns air from the furnace to the home. Finally, the furnace includes a blower in the second enclosure to promote the flow of air from openings in the side panel to the area above the second enclosure through the central opening of the shelf, over the heating element, and out the exhaust.
Preferably, the distance from the shelf to the side wall is greater than one inch. The furnace also preferably includes an A-coil on the shelf to condition the air above the second enclosure. In addition, the plurality of openings can extend over the majority of the side wall.
The furnace can also include at least one filter and a fastener to maintain the filter directly behind the side panel. The plurality of openings can also include a plurality of louvers angled to direct the flow of air to the area above the second enclosure.
In another embodiment of the furnace, the furnace includes a main housing comprising a top, a bottom, and at least first, second, third and fourth side walls to form a first enclosure. The furnace also includes a shelf in the first enclosure. The shelf includes a central opening and extends against the first, second, and third side walls and is spaced at a distance from the fourth side wall. A plurality of openings extends across a portion of the side panel. The openings allow for air to flow into the first enclosure. At least some of the openings are positioned below the shelf. The furnace also includes at least one blower wall to form a second enclosure in combination with the shelf, bottom, and first, second, and third side walls. The blower wall also forms an airflow channel in combination with the first, second, and fourth side walls. The air flow channel accepts the flow of air from the openings below the shelf and directs the flow of air to an area above the second enclosure. The furnace further includes a heating element and an exhaust in the second enclosure. The exhaust returns air from the furnace to the home. Finally, the furnace includes a blower in the second enclosure to promote the flow of air from openings in the fourth side wall to the area above the second enclosure, through the central opening of the shelf, over the heating element, and out the exhaust.
Preferably, the distance from the shelf to the fourth side wall is between 15% and 25% of the distance from the fourth side wall to the side wall opposite the fourth side wall. The furnace also preferably includes an A-coil on the shelf to condition the air above the second enclosure. The furnace can also include insulation located directly behind the blower wall.
Another embodiment of the furnace includes a main housing comprising a top, a bottom, and at least first, second, third and fourth side walls to form a first enclosure. The furnace also includes a shelf in the first enclosure. The shelf includes a central opening and extends against the first, second and third side walls and is spaced from the fourth side wall. The distance from the shelf to the fourth side wall is between 15% and 25% of the distance from the fourth side wall to the side wall opposite the fourth side wall. A plurality of louvers are on the fourth side wall. The louvers are angled to direct the flow of air to the area above the second enclosure. At least one of the louvers is positioned below the shelf. The furnace further includes at least one blower wall to form a second enclosure in combination with the shelf, bottom, and first, second, and third side walls. The blower wall also forms an airflow channel in combination with first, second, and fourth side walls. The airflow channel accepts the flow of the air from the louvers below the shelf and directs the flow of air to the area above the second enclosure. The furnace further includes an A-coil on the shelf to condition the air above the second enclosure. In addition, the furnace has a heating element and an exhaust in the second enclosure. The exhaust returns air from the furnace to the home. Finally, the furnace includes a blower in the second enclosure to promote the flow of air from openings in the fourth side wall to the area above the second enclosure, through the central opening of the shelf, over the heating element, and out the exhaust.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.